Taking care of Bones
by xXKaternator
Summary: Bones has been busy taking care of you and everyone else on the Enterprise for the past couple of weeks. Its time that someone makes sure hes taking care of himself. One shot, fluff.


You were lying on the couch half asleep when you heard the door to your quarters quietly swish open. You hear the all too familiar shuffling of boots heading toward the couch.

"Hey darlin'" Bones said quietly. You could hear the tiredness dripping off of him in waves just from those two words.

"Hey Len... another rough day at the office"? you replied.  
Bones chuckled softly "You could say that. Seems like everyone on the ship decided to hurt themselves today". He replied as he grabbed your legs and put them on his lap. He gently laid his head back against the couch.

"Are you ready to check your bandages, Y/N"? Bones asked.  
"Later" you replied. "Whens the last time you ate, Len"? Bones is quiet for a few moments, you almost thought he fell asleep when he quietly replied.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I had an apple for breakfast and grabbed a banana sometime afterwards. The rest is a blur."

You click your tongue quietly. "Len..." you started to protest. He cuts you off before you get the chance.

"I know, I know, its just been one hell of a day darlin'". Bones replied as his eyes started to close. You decide to just let it go.

"Well then lets get you something to eat". You started to move to get off of the couch but Bones grabs your leg and startles you with his sudden movement. "You shouldn't be straining yourself, Y/N". Bones said, in full doctor mode.

"Len, I've been laying around in the medbay all last week and I've been confined to my quarters all of this week. I think I can manage to make a.." But your words were cut off by Bones sudden protest.

"Your appendix burst Y/N! You almost bled out on my ER floor"! Bones began to rant, and you knew if you didn't head him off at the pass, that there would be no stopping him. You hushed him by grabbing both sides of his face softly, catching him off guard and making his lips pucker slightly from the pressure. "I know Lyn, but I'm ok, I promise. Let me take care of you". You said while kissing his puckered lips softly "because we both know you sure as hell don't". You added accusingly.

You go to get up again. Bones makes no move to protest, too exhausted this time. You pad over softly to the replicator. "Oh I almost forgot. Thanks to our lovely and gracious CMO, my options have been limited to soup, soup, and oooohh, look! MORE soup"! You say , ribbing him loudly. "Haha, very funny" Bones grunts in reply "Im just looking out for your best interest Y/N". "As usual. About to waste away over here" you mumble to yourself so he doesn't hear.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I have a surprise for you" you suddenly remind yourself. "What is it"? Bones asks. "You'll see" is all you offer in reply. You punch a few buttons and wait on the replicator.

"While that works..." you trailed off mostly talking to yourself. You grab a tumbler and start filling it with a cool amber liquid. You take it over to Bones who graciously takes it from your hand. Bones groans softly in delight as he takes a sip. "Thanks darlin".

You leave him to his bourbon as you go check the replicator. You grab the two steaming bowls and make your way back over to him.

"Surprise"! You say as you hold out the bowl toward him. He opens one eye slightly and inspects the bowl before slowly opening both and taking the bowl from your hands.

"Whats this"? He asks while staring at the bowls contents. "What do you think"? you reply with a small smile playing on your lips. "What it looks like.. No.. it can't be, can it"? Bones asked hopefully staring at the bowl slightly wide eyed. "It is" you replied simply. "Genuine Mrs. McCoys famous chicken and dumplins, well as good as the replicator can muster anyway. Your mom commed me earlier today to see how I was feeling and after I told her how I was and how hard you've been working these past few weeks, she offered, and I jumped on it".

Bones moaned loudly as he took his first bite "Oh my god.." He exclaimed. "Whoa there, are you eating it, or making love to it"? You poked at him. "Shhhhh, just let me enjoy this" Bones chided. You took your first bite "Wow, its not half bad.. Pretty good actually, almost like the real deal" you agreed. After that you both ate in silence, allowing Bones to decompress, enjoying the quiet and nothing more than each others company.

After you were both done, you took both bowls back to the kitchen and sat them in the sink. You walked back over and hovered over Bones upside down face as he leaned over the back of the couch.

"Now you, to the bed" You said, leaving no room for argument. Bones narrowed his eyes at you and began to argue anyway. "We need to check your bandages Y/N". Even though you could see the exhaustion oozing out of all of his features, you knew there was absolutly no way he was going to let you get out of it. Even if he had to hog tie you with what little energy he had left.

"Fine, fiiinneee" you relented. You lay down on the couch as Bones lifts up your shirt so he can get to the bandage. He starts to palpate the area around the incision.

"Any pain"? He asked, not taking his eyes off the slight scar. "None" You giggled softly as he hit a ticklish spot. This makes the corners of Bones mouth lift with the faintest of smiles.

"Good. I want you to come by medical tomorrow and we will get you an official workup done and see about getting you back to work darlin'" as he applies more ointment to the scar and replaces the bandage. "Hallelujah"! you exclaim as you hop up from the couch pulling down your shirt.

"Hey now, take it easy Y/N. Im still putting you on light duty for a few days just to ease you back into it." He explained. "Aww come on Len! Im fit as a fiddle"! You whined. He just raised an eyebrow at you with that look on his face, arms crossed across his chest. "Its either that, or you don't work at all Y/N" He replied curtly. You knew that look, he meant business. You sigh and roll your eyes slightly. "Ok, ok. Anything to get me out of this room. I'm going insane" you finally relent. Bones huffs his approval out of his nose and gives you a slight smirk.

"Now you. To the bed, sir". You point past Bones towards the bedroom. Bones gives no reply as he rubs his face with both hands and shuffles his feet in the direction of the bedroom. You follow close behind and begin to rifle through the dresser. You hear Bones sit on the side of the bed, slowly removing his boots. You finally find what you're looking for and toss his pajama bottoms at him gently.

"Change" you say simply. Bones grunts as his pajamas hit him in the head softly. You laugh as he grabs them off his face and begins to change.

"Lay on your stomach" you request. Once he was done changing, he raises an inquisitive eyebrow at you. "Just do it" You say to him with your hands on your hips. Bones rolls his eyes but complies and falls heavily onto the bed. You walk over to the bed and start to crawl on top of Bones, sitting on his butt.

"Arms at your sides" You say as you gently take his arms out from under his head. He resists slightly. "It'll be worth it I promise" you assure him. "This better be, woman" Bones says, his words muffled by the blankets that have taken the place of his arms.

"Hope my hands aren't cold" you say rather quickly as you start kneading his shoulders. All Bones can do is moan in reply as his eyes start to flutter closed. He stays completely still as you continue to massage down his shoulders down to his shoulder blades and eventually down his entire back.

You massage until you think hes finally asleep. You slowly stop and watch him as his back rises and falls shallowly. You move slowly off of his butt and make to slide off the bed when you suddenly feel a hand wrap around your ankle.

"Whe-you think you-goin" he all but slurs with his eyes still closed. You can feel him tugging on your ankle pathetically. You grin despite yourself and reposition yourself and the pillows at the head of the bed. Bones moves as little as possible as you help him lay his head on your shoulder. Bones wraps his arms loosely around your waist and intertwines his legs in with yours. You begin to move your hands through his soft hair and begin to gently massage his scalp. Bones groans and you feel him to start to get heavier as hes pressed up against you.

"Love you darlin. Thank you." Bones says almost breathlessly. "I love you too, Len, dont't mention it. Now get some sleep for christs sake" you whispered back.

As if on cue you begin to hear soft snores coming from his slightly parted lips. You chuckle softly as you lean down to give him a gently kiss and you can almost see the smile playing on his lips. You snuggle further into his arms and close your eyes. You relent to his warm body heat radiating against you mixing with your own tiredness, you quickly fall fast asleep.


End file.
